


Everything Sucks! Season 2

by ficbox



Category: Everything Sucks (TV)
Genre: Dungeons and Dragons, Everything Sucks! Deserved Better, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Fix-It, Fix-it fic, Gay Characters, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Multi, Original Character(s), Original Transgender Character, Season 2, domestic abuse, gay relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:33:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23706937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficbox/pseuds/ficbox
Summary: This is an unofficial version of Everything Sucks! Season 2. Fanfiction fixes everything.-or-As the school year continues at Boring High School, Luke O'Neil has discovered the phenomenal species: lesbians. Now, he must help Kate navigate her new relationship while also dealing with his deadbeat dad returning from California, a nerdy bully who's ironically named Angel, Tyler behaving strangely, lovesick McQuaid, and the new girl. Woo boy.
Relationships: Emaline Addario/Kate Messner, Ken Messner/Sherry O'Neil, Luke O'Neil/Original Character(s), McQuaid/Original Character(s), Tyler Bowen/Oliver Schermerhorn
Comments: 30
Kudos: 94





	1. Episode 1

**Author's Note:**

> here we go boys  
> we got em

**Friday, May 10th, 1996**

**7:37 PM**

**The O’Neil Home**

In the O'Neil household, Luke, Kate, Mr. Messner, and Ms. O’Neil sat down for dinner, but they heard a knock on the door.

“I’ll get it.” Luke said, shrugging. He figured it might be one of his friends, coming over after the premiere. He opened the door and was sorely mistaken.

Luke stared at him in awe. “...Dad?” He asked.

“Hey, little man.” He said, holding his motorcycle helmet. His face held no emotion.

“You can't be here.” Luke said, snappily. He  _ just  _ fixed his mom and Kate’s dad’s relationship. He wasn't gonna let his deadbeat dad ruin it. He couldn't.

“Who is it, Luke?” His mom asked from the kitchen. Luke watched his dad’s eyes dart towards the back of the house from where he heard Sherry’s voice.

“No one! Just-” He trailed off. He couldn't let his dad come in. He wouldn't let him ruin this! He was gonna ruin everything!

“You need to leave right now.” Luke ordered. His dad looked at him in shock.

“Buddy, you came all the way to California to see me, but now you don't want-” 

“I didn't come to California to see _ you!”  _ Luke shouted angrily and in that moment, he knew he had screwed everything up.

He heard the chairs at the dining table scrape across the floor in slow motion, listened to their feet walking towards the front door.

He turned around to see his mom stop dead in her tracks, staring at Leroy in astonishment. Kate and Mr. Messner abruptly stopped behind her.

“Ken, Kate, you should go back to the dinner table. We’ll be back in a second.” Her voice was venomous, so angry. Luke had never heard her sound like that.

“Are you sure becau-” 

“Yes, Ken.  _ Please  _ go back to the dinner table.” 

Luke watched Kate put her hand on Mr. Messner’s arm and lead him back towards the kitchen. Then, his mom approached the front door.

“What the  _ hell  _ are you doing here?” She seethed.

“I came back. I had to see for myself if it was really Luke I saw that night in California. I couldn't just go the rest of my life wondering if I saw him.” He said, biting his lip. 

“Luke, what is he talking about?” She asked, tone unchanging.

“When we went to film the movie, Kate found him in the phone book and we went to the Blockbuster he worked at. I went inside and, and,” Luke turned to Leroy, “and you didn't even recognize me! You offered to help me like I was just some other customer!” 

“I was shocked, Luke! I couldn't tell if it was you or not because you've grown up so much!” He said, raising his voice.

“Don't you dare yell at him! He’s not your son!” Sherry yelled.

“Yes, he is!” Leroy retorted.

“No, he’s not! You didn't raise him! He stopped being your son when you LEFT him!” Sherry yelled back.

She huffed. “Luke, please go back to the dinner table. I’m going to talk to your-... _ Leroy _ ...outside.” 

“Mom, we need to talk about this together. We’re a team.” Luke said, trying to stay calm.

“Well, we’re not talking about this together right now. I’m not letting this ruin our night.  _ Your  _ night. Leroy and I are going to talk about this outside, he is going to leave, and we are going to have a nice dinner. Okay?” She said, forcefully.

“Okay.” That’s all Luke could respond with. He watched his mom and dad walk outside and he could hear them yelling at each other, even with the door shut.

He walked back to the kitchen and saw Kate and Mr. Messner sitting at the table. Mr. Messner looked confused and Kate seemed a little shocked. They hadn't touched their lasagna. 

Luke sat down in his chair and as quietly as he could, sniffled, trying to hold back tears.

“Is everything okay?” Mr. Messner asked. His face looked kind. And that's all it took for Luke to start crying.

“My dad,” He cried, “that was my dad.” He felt Kate’s hand rub his back.

Mr. Messner didn't ask anymore questions. They sat there in an almost silence while Luke sobbed.

His mom came back a few minutes later, eyes red and tear tracks down her face. She couldn't have hid them if she wanted to.

“Sorry, Ken, Kate. Let’s just...enjoy our dinner.” She said softly. Luke couldn't stop crying, even though he didn't want to and was willing himself to stop.

They ate in an uncomfortable quiet, Luke quietly sniffling and hiccuping, and the clinks of silverware on their plates. Luke hadn't touched his food. Once Mr. Messner and Kate had finished their dinner, Kate stood up. 

“Thank you for the dinner, Ms. O’Neil. Can I talk to Luke for a minute?” Kate asked. Sherry nodded. 

Kate gently pulled Luke’s hand towards his room and he followed, sulking. He stared at his shoes the entire way.

When they were inside his room, Kate shut the door. “It’s okay, Luke. It’s okay.” She whispered.

“No, it's not!” Luke cried, “He left me. He didn't even recognize me. What makes him think he can just come back into our lives?!”

Luke threw himself into Kate’s arms, sobbing. 

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” He repeated as he cried.

“You have nothing to be sorry for, it's okay.” She said, comfortingly. In her shiny dress, she could feel Luke’s warm tears drip onto her shoulder.

After a few minutes, he could finally calm down enough to steady his breathing. “I’m sorry, Kate.”

“You're okay, Luke. It's okay.” Luke pulled away from her, wiping his eyes

“Thank you for coming to dinner. And for everything: being my friend, the movie, this.” Luke mumbled.

Kate nodded. “Of course. Just...call if you need anything, okay? I’m here.” 

Luke nodded in reply.

Kate walked out of the room and once she had left, he laid down on his bed, hugging his pillow to his chest.

“ _ How could he do this to me? Why? I was over it, I was ready to move on and forget about my dad, and then he just had to come back. It's not fair.”  _ Luke thought.

Luke laid there for who knows how long until there was a soft knock on the door. “Hey, baby. How are you doing?” Sherry asked.

“...Bad.” Luke mumbled.

“I’m sorry, honey. Do you wanna talk?”

Luke hesitated before answering. “...Yeah. I guess.”

Sherry sat down on his bed, covering Luke with his bed sheets. He gave her a weak smile.

“What did he say? Y’know, outside.”

“Well, I told him he needed to leave. And he kept saying that he needed to talk to you, see you. I told him no, and said if he needed to talk to you, he needed to come back another day.” She opened her mouth to speak again, and shut it.

“What else?” Luke asked.

She paused, weary about telling him.

“He asked me who that man was. Ken, I mean. I told him. He said...he was happy for me. Happy that I found someone else. But...he wanted me to know that he still loved me. I called him a liar and I slammed the door in his face. I couldn't...I couldn't deal with that.” She stammered, voice cracking at the end.

“I’m sorry, mom, I’m sorry. I never should've tried to see him. I never should've gone in that Blockbuster.” He sniffled, sitting up to hug his mom.

“It’s okay, honey. I’m not mad. You wanted to see him and there's nothing wrong with that. He just...can't intrude into our life like this.” Luke nodded into her shoulder.

“You should get some sleep,” She said, pulling away, “Big day today.” 

She pulled the covers up to his chest and kissed him on the forehead. “Tomorrow, let's go get some ice cream or something, yeah?” Luke nodded and she left the room. He fell into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

**Monday, May 13th, 1996**

**11:23 AM**

**Boring High School**

**Algebra 1A**

Luke hates math. 

As a nerd, most people, especially McQuaid, expect him to be good at it, but he's not. He's awful in math. 

He excels in everything, but math. 

Ew, math, math, math. Luke swears that one day, he will find the man that invented math and kill him. (P.S. He’s definitely dead.)

“Luke!”

Luke jerked out of his day-nightmare about math and looked up at his teacher. Everyone in class turned to him.

“What?” He asked, confused. The class snickered.

“For the third time, can you tell me the answer to number eight on the homework?” Ms. Olson asked.

He looked at his paper and realized that was the last question on the homework and it was definitely the hardest which meant he definitely did it wrong. Oh no.

“Um...324?” He said, though it sounded like more of a question than an answer.

“That’s wrong, but you're close. What you did wrong was…” The teacher began to explain the question on the board and a few kids began to write down what she was doing, but Luke just tuned her out.

It’s not like he could focus anyway when he saw Angel and her friends quietly laughing to themselves at Luke’s mistake.

Angel was the worst. He definitely didn't like Angel, but she wasn't even a person you would consider popular. In fact, she was very low on the high school food chain, lower than him, even. She was a  _ huge  _ nerd. She only had, like, two friends. (Luke had  _ three.) _

The worst part was, she made fun of Luke. Not directly to his face, but she laughed at his mistakes, whispered about him to her friends. Luke was constantly wondering to himself, “How can she make fun of me when she’s a bigger loser than I am?”

The bell rang, breaking Luke from his thoughts. He jolted, quickly packing his notebook into his bag. Usually, he’d pack up before the bell, but he wasn't paying attention.

Walking out of class, he let out a sigh of relief.  _ Lunch. _

As he entered the cafeteria, he spotted McQuaid and Tyler before getting his lunch, but was suddenly surprised by Kate and Emaline sitting at the table.  _ Together.  _

“Huh, weird.” He thought, as he entered the lunch line. The lunch was awful, so he spent an extra dollar on chips to make himself happy. 

He sat down at their lunch table, but quickly realized how bad the vibe was. Kate and Emaline were happily chatting about something he couldn't focus on, Tyler was excitedly talking to McQuaid about some new game he found at the games store that he was saving up for, and McQuaid did not look like himself.

McQuaid looked  _ sad,  _ which was very unusual. Annoyed? Always. Angry? Sometimes. But sad? Never.

“Hey, guys! What's up?” Luke asked, as he sat down, even though he didn't  _ really  _ care. He just really wanted to know what McQuaid was so bummed about.

“Kate and I were just talking about going clothes shopping after school. We’re gonna hit the  _ thrift store _ .” Emaline said, emphasizing thrift store, as if it was way more impressive that way.

“Cool.” Luke replied. He stared intently at McQuaid, trying to decipher him. McQuaid just ate his 'mashed potatoes.’

“This weekend, I was chilling at the game store with Derek, y’know, the guy who gives me free stuff sometimes! And, and, he showed me this  _ secret game!  _ He said that sometimes they aren't allowed to sell it because the christian mom’s get mad and say it's satanic! I just think it's really cool! It's this awesome game called ‘Dungeons and Dragons’ and I’m saving up for the starter set and Derek said that he’ll give me a discount and he said he’ll even help me make stuff for it and I think it’d be really cool if we all played!” Tyler babbled.

“Yeah, sure, dude!” Luke replied with mild enthusiasm, but he couldn't ignore the way Tyler’s face dropped. Clearly, Tyler was disappointed by Luke’s lack of interest.

“Hey, seriously, it sounds cool,” Luke reassured, “When are you getting it?” 

“Hopefully, tomorrow, because I finally got a job at that shitty pharmacy on Copenhagen!” Tyler replied, smiling as if he was never disappointed.

Luke turned his attention back to McQuaid. “So, McQuaid, everyone’s told me what's up except you. How's it hanging?”

“Uh, nothing, really. Just chilling...haha.” The nervous laughter at the end of his sentence gave away that something was wrong. Tyler was quick to pay attention.

“Is something wrong, ‘Quaid?” Tyler asked.

“Nothing’s wrong and what have I told you about calling me ‘Quaid? McQuaid’s already a nickname, no need to change it.”

“McQuaid isn't a nickname, it's your last name! And it's not like you let us call you by your first name in public!”

“Don't you dare!”

And just like that, the subject was dropped. McQuaid and Tyler were now arguing about nicknames, and Kate and Emaline had just finished eating, so they got up to throw their trays away. 

Luke quietly ate his food while they argued, mildly concerned about McQuaid, but ignored it nonetheless.

At the cafeteria doors, a small crowd was gathering to peer into the hallway. Luke was quick to pay attention.

At the doorway stood Sarah Mendes, the student council president and an unfamiliar girl he didn't recognize. 

He watched the students whisper as Sarah gestured around the cafeteria before realizing the girl must be new. 

“Hey! Guys, hey! Stop arguing and look at the door!” Luke said, loudly, and Tyler and McQuaid  quickly turned around.

Tyler made a “bwahhhh”-like gasp. “Who’s she? She’s so pretty.”

“Don't act like you’ll make any moves, nerd.” McQuaid joked.

“I definitely won't.” Tyler answered, honestly, and then quickly turned around, face red.

“She probably doesn't like everyone staring at her.” Kate said, as she sat back down at the table with Emaline.

Luke watched as Emaline watched Kate. She had this  _ look  _ to her and Luke made the sudden realization that her and Kate were dating. No wonder Emaline of all people was sitting at the ‘loser’ table. But then again, it's not like Emaline had any friends other than drama club after Oliver abandoned her.

Luke stopped staring at the new girl and he noticed McQuaid didn't, even after Kate said something. Weird.

Suddenly, the bell rang and Luke watched the new girl’s face become shocked as the sea of people zoomed by. The clusters of high schoolers rushed out the cafeteria door and he lost sight of the new girl. 

Luke grabbed his backpack, waved goodbye to his friends, and headed to his next class: English 1.

When he arrived, he noticed Sarah Mendes was sitting in her regular seat with the new girl(!) in the seat next to her. Luke quickly sat down in his own assigned seat, annoying Angel in front of him.

“So, Luke, did you do your homework right for English or is it just like Algebra?” Angel laughed as she turned around to mock him. “Maybe I should check it for you.”

“Just leave me alone.” Luke muttered, arms crossed as he stared at his English textbook.

“I’m not kidding, y’know.” She said.

“Just leave me alone, okay?” He said, angrily, though not loud enough to attract attention.

“Fine. God, I was just trying to help.” She scoffed, turning around.

Luke didn't even care if she was trying to be nice. Why should he accept the help from someone who’s always been mean to him, even if they're earnest?

The bell rang and Señora Arguello walked into class. Surprisingly, Señora Arguello didn’t teach Spanish, despite being a native spanish speaker. Apparently, she's a better English teacher than a Spanish one.

“Hello, everybody. I hope you've had a pleasant afternoon. Today, we have a new student in class. Would you like to stand up and introduce yourself?” Ms. Arguello asked.

The classroom waited on her to stand up.

“No.” The girl replied. Luke was shocked. No new student had ever really done that.

“Oh,” Ms. Arguello said, just as surprised as the rest of the class, “Well, can you please introduce yourself to the class so they at least know your name?”

The girl sighed and stood up. “My name is Saoirse.  _ Sear-shuh.  _ Please don't ask me to pronounce it again. My dad moved here because he’s in the air force. That’s all.” The entire room stared at her in shock.

Everything about Saoirse was surprising. First of all, she was gorgeous. Her facial features were sharp and dominating and her hair was a gorgeous blonde, cut into a bob, if you could even consider it that. It was surprisingly short, cut to frame her face. Her voice was deeper than he expected it to be too. It wasn't  _ super  _ deep, just lower than the average female voice. And she had an  _ irish accent _ . How cool was that?!

Luke had never met anyone foreign before. Plus, he was dead set on befriending her. McQuaid would be thanking him later. He wanted to make his friend happy, and he’d get a new friend out of it too. The most important question was  _ how? _


	2. Episode 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McQuaid meets the new girl.

**Monday, May 13th, 1996**

**12:23**

**Boring High School**

**English 1**

Luke quickly put away his things while the teacher talked about that night’s homework, and he was desperate to speak to Saoirse. What a badass name.

The bell rang and apparently everyone in class had the same idea, approaching her and asking her questions. It kinda ruined his plan. He turned and watched Angel stalk out of the room to her next class. _“So annoying.”_ He thought.

As Luke turned back around to observe the small crowd forming around Saoirse, he watched her stand up. _Holy shit._

Saoirse _had_ to be almost six feet tall, which was crazy to Luke. He was barely 5’4 and he had never met a girl who was that tall.

“Can you guys just leave me alone? I need to get to my next class anyway.” She scoffed.

“Well, I can walk you there!” A boy offered.

“I can give you a tour of the school later,” Some girl suggested.

“No thanks. I just want you to stop crowding around me like a group of chiselers.” The crowd of students looked at her funny, but backed away. She walked towards the door and Luke quickly approached her.

“Listen, I know you probably don't want to talk right now, but-”

“Yeah, you're right. I don't. So, why don't you just leave me alone?” She retorted, walking out the classroom door. Despite his gut feelings, he followed. Her attitude surprised him.

“Sorry, I don't _mean_ to be a bother, it's just that I know everyone’s going to be bothering you all day because you're the new kid and all and I just thought I’d offer my...friend group? To you? I don't know if that makes sense-”

“Okay, listen here,” She spat, turning around, “Just because I’m new doesn't mean I haven't made any friends here.”

Luke knew he needed to kick it up a notch to match her attitude and make her like him; be bold.

“Name one person you’ve become friends with today.” Luke asked, crossing his arms. Saoirse eyes grew in shock.

“I-” She faltered, “I don't have to answer you. I don't want friends anyway. They’ll just leave me in the end.” She spat, and Luke could see the regret flash across her face once she realized that she had said something a little too deep, a little too personal.

“Well, Saoirse, I can promise you that my friends would be the last people to leave you. Honestly, you'd probably want to leave first, considering how weird they are.” Luke laughed softly to himself.

“If this is your attempt to make me like your friends, you're thick.” She huffed.

Luke laughed. “What does that even mean?”

“Wow,” She said out loud, “It means you're stupid.”

“Oh. Well, maybe so, but my offer still stands. We’ll be in the auditorium after school if you want to hang out.” He offered, turning on his heel to walk towards his next class.

“Yeah, whatever.” She scoffed, walking away.

* * *

**Monday, May 13th, 1996**

**3:15**

**Boring High School**

**Home Economics**

The classroom was extremely hot. Overwhelmingly so.

McQuaid hated his 8th period class the most out of any of his classes because it felt useless to him. Learning to sew was child’s play. He was smart and intelligent and he knew that he was going to excel in a company of some type, maybe the stock market or financing. Maybe a lawyer.

That’s what his parents expected of him anyway and damn right, he was going to impress them. With three older brothers who succeeded in everything, he had to prove himself in other ways. He joined AV Club which his parents didn't approve of at first, but the movie convinced them otherwise. 

The worst part about having three older brothers is that you need to be better than the first. His oldest brother, Jeremiah, was a doctor. His second oldest brother, John, was an engineer. His third oldest brother, Jacob, broke the mold and became a professional soccer player. So ‘Judas McQuaid’ had to be better than his brothers. Maybe he could become an actor, or a director, or a screenwriter, prove that he can be successful in a overpowered business and-

“McQuaid, what stitch do you use to sew a button onto a shirt?” His teacher asked. He saw many pairs of eyes glance over at him.

“A...running...stitch?” McQuaid felt a little humiliated. He always knew the answers and to be caught in the middle of his train of thought without warning was way too much to handle.

“Trick question, silly, you knot it off. C'mon, Mr. McQuaid, I can't have you slacking off! You’ll make the other students think they can too!” She laughed and the class groaned in chorus.

He gave a nervous laugh before glancing back down at his notebook for the class. He wrote,

‘Buttons

  * knot it off’



He may have gotten lost in thought more than the average person, but no one could say he didn't try.

Once the bell rang, he packed up his things and began his trek to the auditorium. The Home Economics classroom was on the opposite side of the school, so by the time he made it to the auditorium each day after school, the drama and AV club were typically already inside.

Today was different though. Today, the new girl stood outside the auditorium door, peering through the small glass window pane.

_Fuck, she’s tall._

“Um, hello? Can I help you?” McQuaid asked, approaching. She jolted, banging her forehead on the door and grunting from the contact.

“Ohmygosh, I’m so sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, I-” McQuaid said, panicked.

“It’s fine, my fault anyway.” She said. He watched her rub the spot on her forehead. McQuaid tried not to let his jaw drop at her accent. The tall, pretty new girl was Irish? And she was stylish too. Her makeup was plain and natural looking, and she wore a calm, gray sweater with high waisted jeans. Her tennis shoes looked new.

“So, um, if you don't mind me asking, why are you looking into the auditorium?” He asked.

“No reason-!” She said, entirely too quickly, making her sound guilty, like she was hiding something. She sighed.

“Today, some guy invited me to...hang out with his friends.” She muttered.

“Oh, cool! What was his name?” McQuaid asked, earnestly.

She rubbed the back of her neck, and McQuaid did a double take, thinking it was strange of her mannerisms to be masculine. Then again, he had to remind himself, he read far too into things. 

“...I didn't ask. I wasn't exactly polite.” She said, sheepishly.

McQuaid was utterly in love with her voice. Not only was her accent perfect, but her voice was the perfect mixture of low and warm. Her voice was lower than a typical girl’s, but McQuaid found it endearing. I mean, how often do you find a pretty girl with an accent that doesn't run as soon as you speak to her?

“Well, I’m in the AV club. Maybe you’d like to hang with us today. I mean, you might even want to join the club. Though, you seem more like the drama club type, but I don't really-” He rambled, nervously.

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” She asked, raising her voice. McQuaid noticed it wavered.

“I didn't mean anything bad by it, I swear! It's just that...you’re very pretty...Pretty people tend to show off their looks...in drama club, like Emaline.” 

Saying Emaline’s name left a bitter taste on his tongue. His heart still hurt a little when he said it, a painful reminder of watching Kate and Emaline kiss on the stage.

He returned his attention to...the pretty Irish girl. Unfortunately, he hadn't learned her name.

“This day is just full of surprises,” she muttered under her breath, “You think I’m pretty? Me? Pretty?”

McQuaid hesitated. Was this a trick question?

“Yes?...I wouldn't compliment you if I didn't mean it.” He responded, hoping he wouldn't upset her further.

“Well, I’m not. So, what are you waiting for?” She sneered.

What was she inviting him to do? It almost sounded like an invitation...to kiss? Like she was egging him on? Was that strange?

“Um...what?” He asked, mouth dry.

“I said, what are you waiting for?” She asked, leaning towards him.

_What the hell are all these mixed signals?!_

“I-...I don't…” He stuttered.

“Are you thick? I’m asking what you’re waiting for, so why are you still standing here talking to me? Don't you have a club to get to?” She asked.

_What the hell does thick mean?! Is she calling me chubby? But, I’m so thin, I-_

_Oh. That suddenly makes a LOT more sense._

“Well, um, not without you.” He said, pride more than a little bruised.

“Excuse me?” She scoffed.

“Well, _someone_ invited you to join us, right? And clearly, you were too nervous to walk in. So, how about we introduce ourselves to each other before we walk in? So, you know, you won't walk in there a stranger to everyone.” He rambled, smiling like he didn't care about his own death.

She sighed. “You are the weirdest person I have ever met.” 

“Thank you. I’m McQuaid.” He said, holding out his hand for a handshake. 

She stared at it in confusion before shaking. “You are so strange. And your name, it's an Irish surname.”

“Yup, it is. We might be more alike than you’d think.” He smiled.

“I think I’d rather be different. My name is Saoirse. _Saoirse._ ” She said it slowly the second time, knowing most people never say it right.

“I like it. It's very cool. So, _Saoirse,_ would you like to join the drama and AV club for our after school meeting?” He offered.

She looked him in the eyes, her expression unreadable. Almost as if she was trying to decipher McQuaid’s true intentions. Not that he had any intentions to begin with, the boy has no idea what he’s doing.

“I...I guess I will…” She mumbled. “Not that I want to or anything-!...The busses have already left.”

“Great!” He replied, opening the auditorium door, letting her walk in first. He tried to wipe the smug look off his face, but he couldn't help it. I mean, he was the first person to befriend the new girl, or at least it seemed that way.

As they walked in, the students turned around to greet McQuaid, knowing he typically arrives later than the other club members. Everyone looked shocked to see the new girl, except Luke. 

_Of course, it was Luke that invited her. I will absolutely lose my marbles if Luke tries to date this girl. It's really morally wrong to ‘claim dibs’ on a person, but dammit, I really, really want to. She’s the only attractive girl that's ever given me the time of day and she doesn't even believe that she's pretty! I mean, what the hell, that doesn't even-_

“Hello? Earth to McQuaid?” Luke asked, waving his hand in front of his face.

“Sorry, what?” He stammered.

“We were gonna start brainstorming for this year's play. Can you sit down with the rest of us?” Luke asked, jokingly.

McQuaid nodded, sitting down in the circle the AV and Drama club had formed on the center of the auditorium stage. Saoirse’s eyes flickered between Luke and McQuaid, a slight momentary panic of not knowing what to do.

“Sorry, Saoirse, you can sit down next to me.” McQuaid offered. She did. He didn't want to scare her away from the club, but he didn't want her to feel unwelcome either.

“So, guys, it looks like we have a new member joining us,” purred a junior boy, David. He was a gross theatre kid who slept around.

“Fuck off, David,” Luke spat, “Everyone, this is Saoirse. _Saoirse.”_

McQuaid watched an unreadable expression flash across her face. Maybe it was because he pronounced her name right?

The circle of students turned to look at her. Her face got a little red.

“Hi.” She said, softly. For someone with such sharp remarks, he didn't expect her to be so...shy? Uncomfortable? McQuaid looked over at Luke and he could tell that Luke thought the same.

“So, Saoirse, is there anything important about you that you want to tell us?” Luke asked.

McQuaid knew something was definitely wrong, something strange because of the absolute panic that Saoirse wore. She looked so _afraid._

“Like...like what?” She mumbled, and McQuaid watched her face just get more red.

“Like where you're from, what you like!” Luke said, smiling, seemingly not noticing Saoirse’s panic.

“Oh. Well...I moved to America when I was 3. My dad’s in the air force, so we had to move to Oregon. I like old movies. And…” She trailed off and shook her head, wanting to say more but refusing.

“That's it.” She said, and hid her hands in the sleeves of her sweater.

“Okay, great! Once everyone introduces themselves to Saoirse, we can get started.”

From then on, McQuaid decided he was going to befriend Saoirse and learn the mystery of who she was. Forget dating, he wanted to know the truth: the _real_ Saoirse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi lovelies! sorry that i didn't update as soon as i said i would, my online school had been getting to me :/ 
> 
> any thoughts? wishes?


	3. Episode 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler is sick, McQuaid formally meets the new girl, and the drama and AV clubs decide on a new play to perform.

**Tuesday, May 14th, 1996**

**3:25 PM**

**Tyler Bowen’s Home**

Tyler had been feeling awful. He hated getting sick, especially when his parents didn't help at all. They fought all the time and when he tried to intervene, he’d be hit by one of them. It didn't matter where they hit him, it never hurt quite as much physically as it hurt him emotionally. 

The betrayal of being hurt by the people who are supposed to care for you was worse than getting hit by a car, in his opinion.

“Tyler, go get the mail!” His dad shouted from the den. He had to be careful about how he approached this.

Tyler’s dad tended to drink all weekend, and during the week, he’d come back from his construction job  _ way  _ later than he should. His mom worked at the hair salon whenever she could to avoid his dad, so she picked up the most shifts on the weekends. Today was his dad’s day off and he did not give a shit that Tyler was home during the week as long as he could get him a beer.

Despite his sickness, he got up and put on a hoodie, walking out of his room and towards the front door. His dad watched him from the den.

“You look like shit, what's up with you?” His dad asked.

“Sick.” Tyler replied as quickly as he could. He was tying his shoes at lightning speed.

He booked it out the front door before his dad could ask anything else. 

Opening the mailbox, he pulled out the envelopes. He shuffled through them, all bills except the last one. It was addressed to  _ him _ .

He put it in his hoodie pocket and walked inside. He untied his shoes as fast as he could.

“What was in the mail?” His dad asked.

“Bills.” Tyler replied, setting the envelopes onto the coffee table carefully and making a beeline to his bedroom.

He shut his door and let out a relieved breath, pressing his back against the door. God, he knew better to leave his shoes at the front door. He made many rules for himself, rules to protect him from getting hit. Leaving his shoes at the front door was a rookie mistake, one he’d remember not to make again.

Sitting down on his bed, he curled under the covers, shivering. Being sick sucked.

He pulled the envelope out of his hoodie pocket, opening it with trembling fingers. After about 20 minutes, he had finally read the whole thing. It read:

_ Dear Tyler, _

_ This is Oliver. I mean, I think you’d know that from reading the return address, but who knows? Knowing you, you probably didn't. Boring still boring? I hope so. I’d feel pretty shitty if Boring got better after I left.  _

_ Anyways, New York is awesome. Got a job at this shoddy thrift shop and it's actually great. My boss is really nice and I’ve been living in the basement of this really old theatre. Of course, I’m not supposed to, but what they don't know won't hurt them.  _

_ They give acting lessons upstairs and I’ve been auditioning for every play at any theater I can. No musicals yet, my singing voice isn't quite musical-ready.  _

_ The worst part is, I didn't come to New York with a plan. I just knew I wanted to act and I would do anything to do it, I just should've thought ahead. I rode the buses and trains to New York with nothing but $300, four outfits, and some necessities. No job set up for me, no housing, I was stupid. Thank god my charisma can get me anywhere. I was homeless for about a week, actually, sleeping in the subway until they kicked me off.  _

_ I got a job at the thrift store out of pure luck. God, I wish I had more time to write to you. I have so much to say, but only so much paper. Write back to me, yeah? I hope you're enjoying my signature jacket and glasses. Bet they're so big on you that they swallow you haha _

_ Write back, _

_ Oliver Schermerhorn _

After struggling through Oliver’s many, many sentences, Tyler could finally laugh at the funny parts. He also felt bad. He couldn't imagine being homeless in Boring, let alone homeless in New York. It must be 10x worse.

He wrapped his quilt around his body before getting off his bed and opening his backpack. He dug out his paper and pencil. Slowly but surely, he began to write back.

_ Dear Oliver, _

_ I can't beleave you wrote me a letter. I can't beleave you even remembered my address. Thank you. In this invilope, I’ve given you many pices of paper and my favrite pen. It's a good pen. You’ll like it.  _

_ Anyways, Boring is still boring. You don't have to worry about that. I’m sick rite now, so please don't hold this letter close to your face. I hope you get a lead in one of the plays you audishined for. You're very good.  _

_ If you want, I can send you some money so you can get a real house. Or I don't know what it's like in New York. An apartment? Whatever, I can send you money. I hope the bus and train fair wasn't super exspensive.  _

_ You’ll have to come visit Boring soon. I miss you. Emaline misses you. ~~I miss you.~~ _ _ So does everyone else. And yes, your coat is very big on me. So are the glasses. I didn't realize how tall and big you were until I wore the coat. NOT CALLING YOU FAT. Just saying, you're tall and have brawd sholders. It’s an awner to wear it.  _

_ By the way, you should write to me about New York. I’m dying to know more about it. Have you made any friends? And if you’re still sleeping in the basement of the theatre when you get this, you should use the internet to find an apartment! Mcquaid says you can find anything on the internet. Just let me know if you need more paper! _

_ Thanks for sending me a letter, _

_ Tyler Bowen _

After spending about 45 minutes writing his letter, he smiled at the finished product, errors and all. He folded another piece of paper into an envelope, since he didn't want to get caught taking an envelope from his dad’s office. He placed his letter inside the handmade envelope, also adding the extra papers and his favorite pen. It was a very good pen and he wanted Oliver to have it. It’s not like he used it a lot anyway.

“Tyler Daniel Bowen!” shouted his father from the den.

Tyler flinched and his hands trembled as he reached for his door knob.

* * *

**Tuesday, May 14th, 1996**

**3:50 PM**

**After School**

**Boring High School Auditorium**

Kate sat next to Emaline in their circle on the auditorium stage. Luke clapped his hands and attention was on him. How Luke became the president of the AV and drama club was beyond Emaline.

Emaline bumped knees with Kate just to see her face flush, gently touching their hands together. They’d cross their pinkies and Emaline loved to see the small smile spread on Kate’s face. It was way too early to say it out loud or maybe even think it, but Emaline was in love with Kate.

Emaline and Oliver had always said ‘I love you,’ but Emaline had quickly realized that what they felt for each other wasn't true. Loving was supposed to be easy and happy, not constant fighting and vying for each other's attention.

“Hey, McQuaid, where’s Tyler?” asked Luke.

“I walked to his house this morning and he was sick. I’m dropping his work off after this.” McQuaid stated, matter-of-factly.

Emaline watched the new girl gaze at him. She slouched, almost trying to seem smaller next to him.

Emaline nudged Kate, leaning over to whisper in Kate’s ear. “After we vote on the plot of the next play, let's  _ talk.” _

Emaline watched Kate nod, blushing. She was used to Emaline’s antics, though the anticipation of wondering what she was going to do next kept her in constant nervousness.

“That's so annoying that Tyler’s sick, he doesn't get to vote!” Luke complained.

“Anyways, guys, what were you guys thinking for the play? I don't think I want anything romantic though, since the movie already had romance.”

Emaline groaned, “No romance? It’ll be a shitty play, then.” 

“Just because there's no romance doesn't mean it'll be bad,” Luke retorted, “Not everyone needs romance in life to be happy.”

It seemed what Luke said was a little personal and Emaline had to hold back a smug grin because she had won over Kate. Not him.

“So, does anyone have any ideas they want to throw into the mix for the play?” Luke asked the circle.

Someone suggested a courtroom drama, others suggested fantasy. Emaline yawned and said they should perform a play that had already been written.

Kate raised her hand after Emaline’s suggestion. “I think we should write our own play, just like the movie. It’ll show off our skills, we’ll get to perform more in the future.”

Luke nodded in agreement, but Emaline turned to Kate with shock on her face and scoffed.

“Seriously?”

“What? I don't have to agree with you just because we’re-” Kate quickly shut her mouth.

“SO,” Luke shouted abruptly, and that's when Kate realized Luke already knew, “We are going to be writing our own play, I know that much. But from everyone’s suggestions, I think we should do a courtroom drama in a fantasy genre!”

Both clubs stared at Luke in confusion. He sighed.

“Okay, so imagine this: the prince saves the princess from a dragon, pretty basic, right? But after he saves the princess, she gets angry with him and takes him to court because apparently that dragon was her husband or her parent or something! So then, you have all these fantasy creatures in this castle’s courtroom, deciding if the prince is guilty! I mean, doesn't that sound cool? And original?”

A couple kids from each club nod in agreement, a few roll their eyes, and Emaline stands up, angrily.

“That sounds like the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard. Who would even want to be the dragon?”

And then, like a miracle from above, the new girl stood up to face Emaline, with a fierce look in her eyes. She wasn't nervous any longer.

“I’d like to be the dragon. It’s a cool idea and I think Luke should write it.”

Saoirse turned her head to look at Luke. “We should vote on it.” She turned back to glare Emaline in the eyes. Emaline did it right back.

“Well, um, everyone who doesn't want to perform this play, raise your hand.” Luke said, looking uncomfortable.

Emaline raised her hand, and two other students followed. Three, then four. The number did not rise after that.

“Uh, everyone who wants to perform this play?” Luke asked.

The majority of the circle raised their hands, Kate included. Emaline shot a glare down at Kate, but she kept her hand raised.

“So, I guess we’ll be performing, ‘The Dragon...Queen!” Luke exclaimed. The circle of two clubs cheered and Emaline stormed out of the auditorium, Kate following behind her.

“Saoirse?” McQuaid asked. She turned around to look at him. “That was really, really badass.” 

Her face was a little red and she smiled at him, “Thanks.”

“Would you...want to walk with me to Luke’s house? I need to deliver his homework and then, I could walk you home if you like.”

Saoirse shut her eyes in thorough thought before nodding, “Sure.”


	4. Episode 4

**Outside Boring High School**

**After School**

“So, is Emaline always that rude?” Saoirse asked, walking beside McQuaid.

He choked on a laugh, “Yeah. Yeah, she's always that rude. I can't believe I have a crush on her. I mean-! Had...had a crush on her.”

McQuaid didn't miss how Saoirse’s face fell.

“Was that recent?”

“My crush?”

“Yeah.”

“...Yes? I won't lie to you and say I don't like her, but she definitely...broke my heart a little. I really thought she liked me. And then…”

He didn't want to finish.

“What'd she do?”

“I found her kissing another girl. One of my friends.”

“Woah, McQuaid, you shouldn't have told me that!” She said, stopping in her tracks. McQuaid turned to face her.

“What? I mean...why? I don't-”

“It's wrong to tell me someone’s sexual orientation without their consent. She probably wanted that to be a secret! Does she even know that you saw?” McQuaid started to panic as Saoirse raised her voice.

“I-I-I’m sorry, I didn't know! And no, no, she doesn't know I saw.”

“God…” Saoirse mumbled, putting her hand on her face.

“I didn't...I didn't know it was wrong to tell people. I’m sorry.” McQuaid whispered, looking down at his feet.

“You shouldn't be apologizing to me, it's her you should be apologizing to. I know something I shouldn't. I forgive you, of course, but it's still hard to hear, especially-” She cut herself off.

“We should keep going. I didn't tell my parents I was staying after school, they might be worried.” She quickly said, and they were walking again.

“Where do you live?” McQuaid asked.

“Copenhagen.” 

“Oh, cool! Tyler lives right by there.”

It was awkwardly quiet.

“So, um, how do you know so much about...sexual orientation?” McQuaid asked.

“It's not something I want to talk about.” She sighed.

“It’s okay if you're...a lesbian or something, like Emaline. I don't care about that stuff, I-”

“I’m not a lesbian. I like men.” She huffed.

“Oh. Good! I mean, not  _ good _ , that's not what I meant, I mean if you were that’d be fine, I just-!”

“Do you ever stop talking, McQuaid?”

“Um...no?”

“Well, shush for once.”

“Okay.”

They walked in a comfortable silence after that and McQuaid took the time to appreciate her subtle beauty. He loved that she was just a few inches taller than him. 

“Luke talked about a movie. You guys filmed one? At school?”

“Oh, yeah! It was about aliens and stuff, really fun! Our lead, Oliver, ran away to New York right before the end of filming and I had to take his place.” 

“So, you’re a good actor?”

“Well, I don't know if I would say that, but I was told I was a good kisser afterwards.” He said, completely monotone.

Saoirse laughed, warm and full, “You took over the kissing scene since the lead bailed?” She giggled a little, “You are full of surprises, McQuaid.”

He went to say something, but was cut off.

“Speaking of, why do people call you McQuaid? It's clearly your surname, but no one calls you by your first name.”

McQuaid got a little choked up. “I don't like my first name. No one calls me it, but my family.”

“Will you tell me? I promise I won't call you it, I know how that feels.” She replied.

“You know how that feels?” He asked.

“I-...Ignore what I said.”

“Oh. Uh, okay. My first name...it’s Judas. Like the bible.”

“You seriously don't like your name?” She asked, wide-eyed.

He shook his head.

“But that's such a cool name!” She retorted.

“Judas betrayed Jesus Christ, how is that cool?” 

“Well, I don't know anything about the bible because my family isn't religious, but I think it's still a cool name. And isn't Jesus’ whole thing ‘all sins are equal’ and ‘all of God’s children will be forgiven?’ Who cares what Judas did in the bible? It's a cool name and your parents must have thought the same when they named you.”

“I don't think they would say ‘cool,’ but sure...Thank you. That’s the first time anyone’s ever made me feel good about my name.”

“Well, if people put you down because of your name, they’re stupid. I’m also a member of the unfortunate names club, so you’re not alone.”

“But you’re pretty too! Er...your name’s pretty too, I mean.”

She laughed, “Thank you. I’m still amazed that you think I’m pretty.”

“But, you are! I don't understand how you don't see it, guys must fall head over heels for you all the time!” He sputtered.

“Well, they would disagree with you in Ireland. They’d disagree with you in Chicago too. We moved to Chicago when I was 6.”

“I don't care what people say, you're pretty no matter where you go.” McQuaid smiled.

“...You’re really sweet, McQuaid.”

“I try...And Saoirse?” 

“Yeah?”

“...you can call me Judas. If...If you want to.”

“How about Jude?”

“...I’d like that.”

A few seconds later, she pointed down the street. “That's my house at the end there.” It was small, suburban. The outside was painted a pale yellow.

“It’s cute.” He said.

“Thanks.”

As they walked up, a short, heavyset woman came running out of the house. She was blonde like Saoirse, but other than that, they looked nothing alike.

“Oh, a leanbh*, I was so worried! Are you alright?” The woman chastised, grabbing her face and kissing her cheeks.

“I’m fine, mum, I stayed after school to see the drama club. I think I’ll join.”

“I’m happy to hear that, but you best call me before you ever stay somewhere unannounced, you understand?” She scolded.

“Yes, mum.”

“And who is this?”

McQuaid shuffled on his feet awkwardly and gave her a small wave.

“This is Jude McQuaid, but he goes by his surname.”

“What a sweet boy, thank you for walking my baby home.”

“It was no trouble, of course.” He replied and she came up to him, shaking his hand.

“Take care of her at school for me, please. We don't know anyone here and I don't want her to be bullied like at the last school-”

“Mum-!” Saoirse shouted, clearly embarrassed.

“Don't worry, ma’am, I won't let that happen while I’m around.”

“Thank you, dear. Thank you again for walking her home. Come again.” She said, turning away to walk inside with Saoirse. He waved goodbye.

As he walked away, he could hear them talking, very quietly.

“Did anyone find out? Did you tell him _?” _

“No, mum, but when you say stuff like that in front of people, they’ll ask questions. And no, why would I tell him?”

“He was making little heart eyes at you, dear. You better tell him before you break his heart.” 

He only had one thought on his mind:  _ what is she hiding? _

* * *

**Pepperbridge Thrift Store**

**After School**

“I can't believe you agreed with  _ Luke _ and that new girl! The play sounds awful, why would I want to be in something that makes me look bad?” Emaline ranted.

“It's a good idea, and it's  _ original,  _ you just hate the idea of anything that isn't romance and anything where you aren't the star.” Kate retorted, picking up a sweater that she thought was cute.

Emaline pulled it out of her hands and put it back on the rack.

“That was cute!”

“That was ugly. Try this.”

Emaline handed her a shirt that had a deep neckline and that looked rather tight-fitting. Kate didn't have the confidence to wear something like that.

“I couldn't wear that.”

“Sure you could! You’d be cute in it.”

Kate reluctantly kept it in her hands.

“You could still be a lead in the play. You could be the princess.”

“And make a fool of myself? Yeah, right.” Emaline scoffed, grabbing a few dresses off of a rack. They were clearly tight and showed off a lot of skin.

“It’s going to be a great play. Luke’s a great writer, you know that. He’d make it a good role.”

“I don't want to talk about this anymore. Will you hold these for me?”

“Yes, but Emaline,-” 

“Nope. Let's go try this stuff on.” 

“But-”

“C’mon, it'll be fun! And we can make out in the booth.” She wiggled her eyebrows, making Kate laugh.

“Okay,” she smiled.

* * *

**Tyler's House**

**After School**

McQuaid knocked on the door to Tyler's house, homework in his hands.

There was some clattering noises inside, some grumbling, and then the front door was flung open.

“The hell do you want?” A middle-aged man grumbled. McQuaid realized he had never met Tyler’s dad.

“I’m here to bring Tyler the homework he missed today.” 

McQuaid was not prepared for the earthquake-inducing yell that man let erupt from his body.

“TYLER!” The man screamed into the house.

There was some faint noise and Tyler was stumbling into the entryway. McQuaid noticed he was limping faintly and there was a hand-shaped bruise on the right side of his face. He held back a gasp at the sight.

“What is it, dad?” Tyler asked, quietly.

“Your friend brought your homework. Get it.” The man grumbled and then walked back down the entryway and into the house. McQuaid didn't miss how Tyler flinched as he walked towards him.

“Thanks for bringing it. I didn't know if you would. Oh, tomorrow-! I got that game, Dungeons and Dragons! Would you and Luke wanna play tomorrow after the drama/AV club meeting?”

McQuaid didn't understand how he could be so happy and chipper when he was clearly in pain. 

“I mean, yeah, sure, but are you okay?” McQuaid asked, concerned.

“Oh, this?” He asked, pointing to his face, “It’s fine, I just fell. So, tomorrow?”

“Yeah, but-”

“Okay, cool! See you tomorrow!” Tyler replied, quickly shutting the door.

McQuaid didn't understand why his friends had so many secrets. Now, to find out what Tyler was hiding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *leanbh: my love
> 
> Thanks for reading! Thoughts?


	5. Author's Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> an apology :(

I am very sorry to say that I will be abandoning this work. I just don't feel as passionately as I once did about the show. I've grown as a writer and wandered through a lot of fandoms since I started this, but this story just isn't something I'm looking to continue at this time.

Any readers have my explicit consent to continue this work on their own account if they so wish to do so, as long as credit is given to me for the first four chapters. I would love to see this work be given the love that I could not.

Thank you all for the kudos and comments. I never would have gotten as far as I did without them. <3


End file.
